As the automobile industry continuously develops and the consumption market becomes increasingly mature, people attach more and more importance to vehicle crash safety. On the one hand, unreasonable deformation occurring in crash will lead to a reduction of a living space in the occupant compartment, thereby severely threatening the safety of occupants, and current vehicle anti-crash energy absorbing devices are mainly designed for that purpose. On the other hand, people's attention is not only confined to the safety of occupants in a vehicle, but also extended to that of pedestrians in a car crash. If a car collides with a pedestrian, the car body is often in direct contact with the legs of the pedestrian, thereby causing damages to the legs. Current vehicle anti-crash energy absorbing devices designed for the sake of occupant safety can hardly satisfy the requirement of the national standard GB/T24550-2009. The patent application No. 201120557659.9 provides a bumper beam of a vehicle bumper designed for protecting lower legs of pedestrians, which comprises a first-stage energy absorbing area and a second-stage energy absorbing area that are adjacent to each other; however, the energy absorbing devices cannot meet the requirement of GB 17354 for low-speed car crashes. Current energy absorbing devices designed for the sake of pedestrian safety all fail to satisfy the above two requirements simultaneously, so it is urgent to have a vehicle energy absorbing device that can not only decrease harms to lower legs of pedestrians, but also reduce damages to automobiles as a result of low-speed crash.